megalithfandomcom-20200214-history
Eimyrja star system
Caught between light and dark, peace and chaos, is Eimyrja. At her heart, hydrogen fuses together to create helium, each beat a nuclear reaction inside cascades of immense gravity, neutrino and gamma radiation. Through each breath she takes, energy erupts into the radiative and convective layers of her chest, extravasating the young and intense glow of light that illuminates the system around her. Her plasmatic surface roiled with raw prowess and beauty, her blue solar hair swaying wildly in the vacuum of space. Decorating Eimyrja were dense swirls of interstellar dust, sparkling inside the gaze of hundreds of thousands of faraway and near suns. For the ribbons which leaned far to reach the outskirts of Eimyrja, they glittered with an intimidating fiery red. But as the strands closed around the A-type sun, they shifted from brighter shades of intense fire to blues, and at the sun itself, to a spectral whitish blue. Sometimes it was as if Eimyrja were designed from hand blown glass, expertly made to amaze. But what gave Eimyrja her name where the curious ember-like specks that littered her system, constantly glowing with a smoldering effect in the light of the heart of it all. Jotunheim Jotunheim’s surface features several snowy continents separated by vast oceans. Massive winter forests, cold green landscape, and long sierras sweep across these sections of land, with the poles of Jotunheim becoming barren ice caps known as the White Wastes. The planet is orbited by two rings, known as Vanaheimr and Nidavellir, as well as a moon named Mimis. Midgardr Midgardr’s surface features many massive stretches of dense jungles and mountains, with large oceans and a vast web of rivers cracking across the continents. The planet is orbited by a single ring under construction, which the Dravin are calling Alfheimr, and a moon named Urdr. The founders of Midgardr note that the planet is incredibly humid, and there is usually a fog cast all across the surface. Niflheim Niflheimr is Eimyrja’s ice giant, with a smooth, white surface that features subtle black lines. The atmosphere contains nitrogen, minor amounts of methane, and carbon monoxide. There is a blue glow that illuminates around Niflheimr, from sunlight that reflects off of the arctic surface. Asgardr Asgardr is Eimyrja’s gas giant, created through the many hydrogen and helium storms that coalesce into the atmosphere, with traces of methane as well. The planet is streaked with violet and orangish red colors, sometimes giving it a dreamy look from afar. Hvergelmir Hvergelmir is a Neptunian planet, with many small moons littered around it. It is considered one of the larger planets in Eimyrja’s borders, with an atmosphere containing water, ammonia, hydrogen, helium, and many traces of methane. The atmosphere also contains a fair amount of ice. Muspellsheimr Muspellsheimr, nicknamed “Mus”, is a relatively small planet, who’s entire surface is dusted by swirls of reddish tan deserts fanning around multiple sierras. The slim atmosphere is dense with carbon monoxide, argon, and methane. Muspellsheimr has quite a few small moons that orbit it. This planet is volcanically dead. Helheim Helheim is a small lava planet, with plumes of smoke and carbon monoxide generated by volcanic eruptions filling the atmosphere, blocking out most of the light to the surface. The temperatures are so hot that there are oceans and rivers of magma spanning over the barren rock surface. The Dravin hold several mining operations on Helheim for the rare materials that the planet offers. Category:Lore Category:Faction